


La comadrona

by Cibbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambulancia, Bicicleta, Comadrona, Hospital, Other, Taxi, Uniforme, pastel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Mycroft va a tener un hermanito. Pero nada ocurre según lo previsto.





	La comadrona

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The midwife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861962) by [Cibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs). 



CAPÍTULO I

Mycroft Holmes siempre esperaba ansioso la Navidad. Significaba nieve, vacaciones y, sobre todo, dulces que su madre preparaba varios días antes y colocaba en una bandeja de plata mientras su padre volvía a casa, cargado de regalos.

Pero ese año fue diferente. En vez del coche de su padre, la primera que se acercó ese día fue una comadrona en bicicleta vestida con un uniforme azul y cofia almidonada, que, después de detener el vehículo y coger su maletín, le dijo a la criada que preparara agua caliente y todas las toallas que encontrase.

Mycroft pensó que era un estorbo, así que salió al jardín con su paraguas en la mano, pues llovía torrencialmente. Justo cuando cruzaba el umbral, su padre apareció, corriendo como un rayo e ignorando los saludos de Mycroft. Parecía que él ya no vivía en esa casa.

Decidió marcharse. Empezó a caminar por la calle hasta que llegó al pueblo, a la calle donde estaba su tienda favorita: La pajarería. En la jaula más grande estaba el loro del dueño, un animal de plumas multicolores que Mycroft siempre había querido tener.

“Buenas tardes, señor O’Hara. Hola, Wooster.”

“Hola, Mycroft.” Dijo el loro. “Purr, purr.”

 “Él sí que me entiende.” Dijo Mycroft mientras se acercaba al dueño. “La gente, no.”

“Sé cómo te sientes, Mycroft.” Contestó el señor O’Hara, sentándole sobre el mostrador. “¿Por qué has venido?”

“No quiero volver a casa.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Creo que mamá y papá  van a dejar de quererme.”

“¡Cómo?” Exclamó el señor O’Hara.

“ Sí, sí. Estoy seguro.”

“A ver. Cuéntamelo todo.”

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Mycroft le comentó acerca de su nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

“Pero eso es una noticia estupenda, pequeñín.” Exclamó el señor O’Hara. “Tienes que ir a verlo. A lo mejor, ya ha nacido.”

“¿Lo cree de veras, señor O’Hara?” Dijo Mycroft cogiendo un caramelo de limón del frasco de cristal que había sobre el mostrador.

“Sí. Vuelve a casa.”

Pero entonces, se oyó una sirena. Una ambulancia se detuvo en la entrada de la casa de los Holmes. Mycroft corrió y corrió… Pero no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su madre.

 

 

CAPÍTULO II

Dos días después de que su madre se hubiera ido, Mycroft empezó a vivir en la casa de su abuela paterna, Temple. Era una mujer mayor, con un cuerpo enorme, envuelto en encaje negro. También era la mejor cocinera del mundo y Mycroft la adoraba.

“¿Qué le ha pasado a mamá?” Preguntó el niño el segundo día que estaba con su abuela, cuando volvían a casa de hacer la compra.

“No lo saben.” Susurró Temple. “Lo más importante ahora es saber cómo está el bebé.”

“Dicen que, a veces, el bebé o su mamá se mueren en el parto.”

“Antes sí era común. Estamos en 1970. Esas cosas ahora son muy raras.” Temple cogió la llave y abrió la puerta de la casa. “Voy a hacer tarta de chocolate. ¿Te apetece ayudarme?”

Los ojos de Mycroft, verdes como esmeraldas, se iluminaron.

“¡Sí, sí!”

“¡Allá vamos!”

Entonces, Mycroft y Temple fueron a la cocina. Ella cogió un gran libro.

“Mickey, busca la receta de la tarta y dime los ingredientes.”

Mycroft sabía leer los números, pero con las letras aún estaba peleado. Por eso su abuela le ayudó.

“A ver… Cacao puro, azúcar, mantequilla, chocolate negro, un yogur de limón, 3 huevos grandes, 3 vasos de harina, 2 vasos de azúcar, un vaso de aceite, ralladura de limón y una cucharadita de bicarbonato.”

Mycroft, mientras su abuela mezclaba los ingredientes necesarios para el bizcocho, partía el chocolate en trozos y lo metía en un cazo.

“¡Listo, abuela!”

Entonces, Temple metió la tarta en el horno.

“Estará listo en una media hora.” Dijo. “¿Jugamos a algo mientras esperamos?

Mycroft salió de la cocina y fue a su cuarto, rápido como un rayo, y cogió una caja de madera. Contenía un tangram hecho del mismo material. Cada una de las figuras estaba pintada de un color distinto, lo que facilitaba el juego, incluso cuando las figuras del folleto eran completamente negras.

“Vamos a hacer un gato.”

Y Temple empezó a mover las piezas hasta que logró montar la figura del felino.

“Fíjate en esto, Mycroft.” Dijo. “Dependiendo de cómo estén colocadas las piezas, el gato tendrá una postura u otra. Vamos a hacerlo tumbado.”

Estaban tan entretenidos que no oyeron el reloj de la cocina.

“¿A qué huele, abuela?”

“¡Dios mío!” Dijo Temple, levantándose de un salto.

Los dos fueron a la cocina y Temple sacó la tarta del horno mientras Mycroft echaba leche en el cazo de chocolate. Temple encendió el fuego antes de decir:

“Ahora, Mickey, quiero que no dejes de remover hasta que se funda.” Mycroft obedeció. “Eso es. Con cuidado. Dale vueltas.”

Cuando el niño empezó a remover, el teléfono sonó.

“Ya lo cojo yo.” Dijo Temple.

“¡Qué suerte!” Pensó Mycroft, a quien no le gustaba hablar por teléfono.

Estaba tan concentrado en remover el chocolate que no oyó a su abuela volviendo a la cocina.

“Tengo una noticia estupenda.” Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa. “Esta tarde vamos al hospital para ver a mamá y a tu hermanito.”

Así que, cuando terminaron de comer, fueron al Royal London Hospital en taxi. Cuando llegaron, Mycroft fue el primero en bajarse del coche y entró corriendo a la recepción.

“¡Sin correr!” Dijo Temple. “Cuidado no te vayas a caer, Mickey.”

Pero Mycroft estaba tan nervioso que siguió corriendo y, cuando llegó al mostrador, se puso de puntillas y preguntó por su madre.

“¿Cómo se llama?” Preguntó la recepcionista.

“Mamá, lógicamente.”

“Aquí hay muchas mujeres con ese nombre.” Dijo la recepcionista, sonriendo. “Pregúntale a tu abuela.”

Mycroft obedeció.

“Gwendolyn.” Contestó Temple. “Gwendolyn Holmes.”

Cuando la recepcionista les dijo el número de la habitación, Mycroft y su abuela cogieron el ascensor. Era un edificio antiguo y el ascensor estaba tapizado con terciopelo verde, algo que a Mycroft le pareció gracioso. Cuando llegaron, Mycroft le preguntaba a todas las enfermeras por su madre.

“Habitación 248, pequeñín.” Dijo la matrona[1]. “Tienes mucha suerte. Es precioso.”

Mycroft se detuvo en la puerta, donde esperó a su abuela.

“¿Listo, Mickey?”

“¡Sí, sí!” Dijo él, emocionado. “¡Allá vamos!”

Llamó a la puerta y ambos entraron.

“Buenas tardes.” Dijo Temple. “¿Hay sitio para dos más?”

“Y para veintisiete, si fuera necesario.” Dijo su hijo, riendo. “Hola, Mycroft.”

Pero el niño estaba tan absorto en observar a su hermano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba ahí. Envuelto en una manta blanca de mohair, el bebé dormía plácidamente. Era la cosa más bonita que Mycroft había visto nunca.

“¿Ya tenemos nombre?” Dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en los pies a su hermano.

“Hemos elegido varios.” Dijo Alfie, enseñándole una hoja de papel manuscrita. “Mira.”

“ Victor. Rhett. Irving. Lewis.” Mycroft empezó a leer con mala cara. “No sé… Séarlas. Un buen nombre irlandés.”

 Temple sonrió.

“¿Sabes cómo se dice Séarlas en inglés antiguo?” Mycroft negó con la cabeza. “Sherlock. Suena mejor, ¿verdad?”

Y así fue como empezó la vida del hombre que, con el paso de los años, se convertiría en el mejor detective del mundo.

 

EPÍLOGO

Una noche, cuando todos dormían, Mycroft fue al cuarto donde su hermano dormía en la cuna. Fue entonces cuando se puso de puntillas, observó al bebé y pensó: “Siempre cuidaré de tí.”

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> Matrona es como se llama en Inglaterra y sus antiguas colonias a la jefa de enfermeras.


End file.
